


Девять колец Воса (Где Тандеркрэкер встречает Скайварпа)

by zantsu



Series: Nine Rings of Vos [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zantsu/pseuds/zantsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь с первого взгляда восхваляется в сикерских традициях. Но эти двое еще немного юны для подобного…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Девять колец Воса (Где Тандеркрэкер встречает Скайварпа)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nine Rings of Vos (In which Thundercracker meets Skywarp)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29511) by Sanjuno Shori Niko. 



> Предупреждения (от переводчика, да): AU
> 
> Attention, please! This story is a TRANSLATION made from the Sanjuno Shori Niko's fic 'The Nine Rings of Vos', which you can find by following the link above.

**Глава...**

**... **в которой Тандеркрэкер встречает Скайварпа****

Инструктор полетов вел юнглинга-Сикера вниз по коридору. Старая привычка помогала ему подстраивать свой шаг так, чтобы юнглинг не отставал, но, в тоже время, так, чтобы не задеть гордость юнглинга такой поблажкой.

\- Вот твой спальный корпус, - взрослый Сикер открыл ключом одну из многих одинаковых дверей в безликом коридоре, - а это – твоя комната. Я уверен, ты знаешь, как закодировать дверь, не так ли? Хорошо. Сделай это сразу же после моего ухода. Занятия начинаются через мегацикл, поэтому у тебя достаточно много времени, чтобы обосноваться здесь.

\- Да, сэр, - тихо ответил юнглинг, очевидно, немного напуганный всем тем, что вскоре преподнесет ему Летная Академия.

\- Привет! – Юнглинг развернулся, чтобы увидеть другого юнглинга его возраста, высовывающего голову из дверного проема комнаты, расположенной по соседству, - ты будешь учиться вместе со мной?

\- Хм, да. Полагаю, - ответил первый юнглингл, чувствуя себя странно, когда он смотрел на другого юнглинга. Что-то внутри начало играть и искриться от одного только присутствия юного Сикера, и он должен был узнать, что:  
\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Меня? Скайварп! – Ответил другой юнглинг, смотря на свою синюю копию и ухмыляясь, подпрыгивая от маниакального восторга, крылья трепетали, - а как тебя?

\- Скайварп… - первый юнглинг не смог сдержать радостную трель в своем голосе, имя заполнило в нем что-то, - что-то, что было пусто, и о существовании которого он не подозревал, до тех пор, пока не услышал голос Скайварпа, - в тот момент, когда он потянулся через виндбонд, дабы соединиться с этим потерянным кусочком себя.  
\- Я – Тандеркрэкер.

\- Тандеркрэкер, - Скайварп буквально пропел это слово, – Тандеркрэкер в жизни не догадывался, что его имя может звучать так, – очевидно находящийся под влиянием того же странного чувства правильности, которое посетило самого Тандеркрэкера.

Полностью забытый инструктор полетов в изумлении смотрел на то, как ошарашенные юнглинги уставились друг на друга. Чистая удача – найти друг друга, будучи настолько юными, думал учитель, удаляясь. Им повезет, если так будет продолжаться и дальше.

И колесо судьбы Восса начало свое движение...


End file.
